


songs about rivers

by rurikawa



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Istrinya bukanlah seorang psikopat, bukan. Ia seorang malaikat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	songs about rivers

**Author's Note:**

> warning: unaccuracy, OOC.  
> disclaimer: doctor who © bbc. saya tak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini.  
> catatan: udah dipost di ffn :)

Yang ia bisa lihat di seberang dinding air yang muncul di kedua matanya ialah: mereka duduk di tengah hijau, dirangkul ungu, biru mengalir terlalu pelan di hadapan mereka. Ia memperhatikan cahaya matahari menciptakan halo di sekeliling rambut River. Terlalu ironis; River yang selalu mengatakan dirinya sebagai psikopat sekarang terlihat seperti malaikat.

Ia melarikan jari-jarinya ke pipi River, menggerakkannya sambil memetakan bukit dan lembah di lekuk tubuh istrinya. Ia bergerak dari pipi ke leher ke dada, menghitung setiap tulang rusuk yang melindungi paru-paru istrinya. Ia tak menutup matanya, melihat ke dalam mata River dan mengisinya dengan memori-memori yang ia bisa ingat sebelum melihat kedua mata itu berkedip untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia mengajak istrinya berbaring dan menatap kabut hijau datang, menggulung-gulung di depan mata mereka seraya siluet Menara Bernyanyi menyusup dari celah-celah kabut. Nada nyanyian Menara begitu lirih, bagai sungai yang mengalir begitu pelan di ujung kaki mereka, tapi di telinganya menggelegar bagai suara gemuruh yang muncul ketika River datang dengan  _vortex manipulator_ dan pengumuman yang mengejutkan di Demons Run.

River membisikkan kata terima kasih dan kedua air matanya mulai mencucuk. Ia menguburkan kepalanya ke rambut istrinya, menjatuhkan air matanya ke setiap helai rambut kuning yang megah itu, lalu menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan memberinya ribuan ciuman lembut ke kepalanya.

River bertanya mengapa dan ia tak menjawab. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata, bahkan untuk menjalankan Peraturan Pertama; ia tak mau berdusta di hari di mana semua Menara itu menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan tentang sungai – lagu kebangsaan tentang River. Wajahnya sudah melakukan kerja keras untuk berdusta, menempelkan senyum dan lidahnya berbicara semuanya baik-baik saja.

River mengajaknya pulang ke TARDIS, merasa khawatir dengan seluruh air mata yang ia produksi dari kelenjar air matanya – River langsung terlihat seperti para Pond. Para Pond yang begitu luar biasa. Ia tertawa sebentar dan melihat kekosongan di samping River. Ia belum mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada River kepada Amy dan Rory. Doctor bodoh. Doctor tua yang bodoh. Lupa dengan tanggung jawabnya pada kedua mertuanya.

Di ambang pintu TARDIS, ia menatap bagaimana langit ungu membingkai wajah istrinya begitu sempurna, mengingatkannya pada mahkota sialan di kepala River di Library sebelum hilang di balik pendar cahaya yang begitu terang. Istrinya bukanlah seorang psikopat, bukan. Ia seorang malaikat.

Ia mencium bibir istrinya, merasakan air mata menyelusup masuk ke lidahnya dan membara seperti supernova. Hampir seperti hukuman bagi ia yang mengetahui akhir waktu bersamanya.

_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku merusak hidupmu. Aku harus mengantarmu ke hari kau harus mengenal diriku yang bersikap terlalu dingin kepadamu dan mendengarku berteriak dan memaksamu untuk duduk di kursi itu, menggunakan mahkota itu dan mengorbankan dirimu hanya demi aku – hanya demi kita. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku._

Seraya menutup pintu dan memberikan ciuman lagi ke istri tercintanya, ia dapat mendengar Menara Bernyanyi menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menggantinya dengan keheningan.


End file.
